In a game of conventional terminals (such as PC, or console device), a user may control a virtual object in the game scene and make different kinds of game operation under various environment, then the user has to acquire an environment information based on the current position of the virtual object, such as the type and the location of a sound in a certain area of the game scene. For example, a location of an enemy character in the game may be determined by sound variation of footsteps, and for another example, a danger signal may be triggered by gunshots from the other virtual characters in the game. Therefore, in a conventional PC game, which is generally placed at home or a relatively quiet space, the user can quickly determine the environment in which the virtual object is located according to the sound in the game, and make a fast response. In addition, the immersion is not easily interrupted due to the application occasion of the conventional terminal, especially with a good earphone or sound equipment, which will bring a better gaming experience to the user.
At present, with the popularization of mobile terminals, games are increasingly developed on the mobile terminals. However, compared with a conventional terminal, application occasions of the game on the mobile terminal are relatively wider with the characterization of portability. When the mobile terminal is applied in a noisy occasion, it is difficult for the user to determine the environment in which the virtual object controlled by the user is located through the sound in the game, and the immersion of game is easily interrupted.
It should be noted that the information disclosed in the above background section is only for enhancement of understanding the background of the present disclosure and therefore can include other information that does not form the prior art that is already known to those of ordinary skills in the art.